Nurse Mabel
by FumaGenesis7
Summary: Dipper has a fever and Mabel takes care of him. PINECEST so if you Don't like don't read


**Hey sorry for taking so long to write a new story But it's finally here. THX for the awesome comments on my last story you guys have been GREAT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gravity fall or make any profits from it.**

* * *

It was early in the morning and both twins were still in bed. Mabel was the first to wake, she yawned and stretched as she looked over at her brother Dipper. She smiled, happy knowing that he still wanted to share a room with her. Mabel got out of bed grabbing a black sweater with a lighting bolt on it and a blue skirt and headed for the door but then she herd Dipper groan like he was not well. She walked over to him and sat down at the edge of his bed. Dipper turned over and smiled weakly at her.

"Hey Mabel" Dipper said. Mabel looked him over, he was sweating and looked pale. She placed a hand on his forehead. He felt hot to the touch. "Dipper how do you feel?" Mabel asked. "like I'm gonna hurl." Dipper said then his eyes grew wide. "Mabel get the bucket!" Dipper said and Mabel instantly knew what he meant and grabbed the bucket that was in the corner of their room and handed it to him. Dipper emptied last night's dinner into the bucket and fell back onto the bed. Hearing Dipper Waddles woke up and walked over to his bed looking up at Dipper with concern.

"Hey Waddles, Dipper's not feeling so well today." Mabel said. Waddles stood on his hind legs and leaned against the bed and oinked. Dipper looked at Waddles and petted him while he nuzzled his hand. Just then Grunckle Stan entered the room. "Alright kids time to get to work, we have a lot of tourist to-" Stan saw Dipper and walked over to his bed. "You okay kid?" Stan asked. "He just threw up in that bucket." Mabel pointed at the bucket. Grunckle Stan placed his hand on Dipper's forehead. "Hmm looks like he has a fever. Its not too bad but should be gone by tomorrow hopefully. Why don't you take today off kid come on Mabel we got tourist to scam." Stan said.

"Grunckle Stan please let me take the day off so I can take care of Dipper." Mabel said while looking at him with puppy dog eyes and Waddles joined her. "Ugh fine, got Wendy and Soose anyway". Stan said while leaving the room. Dipper opened his eyes to see Mabel dressed in a white sweater with a nurse hat on her head and a blue skirt. "Nurse Mabel is gonna make you all better Dip." Mabel said smiling. "How did you-" Dipper started but Mabel cut him off. "Now don't you go anywhere I'll be right back." Mabel said leaving the room. Dipper looked at Waddles who was now sitting at the end of his bed. "How did she change so fast?" Dipper asked the pig. Waddles shrugged and oinked that sounded like (I don't know.) Dipper chuckled and lied back down waiting for his sister to return.

"I'm baaaack" Mabel sang as she entered the room with a glass of water and a icepack. She handed him the glass of water. "Take small sips okay." Mabel said. Dipper nodded and drank some of the water then lied back down. Mabel then sat at the edge of his bed and placed the icepack on his forehead. "Thanks for doing this Mabel." Dipper said. Mabel smiled at him and started rubbing small circles on his chest. Dipper closed his eyes and sighed, her touch felt so relaxing that he fell asleep. Seeing that he was asleep Mabel went back to her bed and started to read one of her vampire novels for about thirty minutes then she decided to get something to eat and went down stairs. She made her way to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. Soose entered the the kitchen and saw Mabel with her nurse hat. "Hey little dude whats with the hat?" Soose asked. "Hi Soose Dipper has a fever so I'm taking care of him." Mabel said. "Aw poor little dude I'm gonna go check up on him." Soose started to leave the kitchen. "Soose wait Dipper's asleep right now." Soose looked down. "Okay I'll check up on him later then." Soose said leaving the kitchen. After Mabel finished her cereal she went to the living room and decided to knit a new sweater.

While she was knitting Wendy entered the room. "Hey dork why do have a nurse hat?" Wendy asked. "Dipper has a fever and I'm taking care of him, he's asleep right now though. Mabel said. "Awww well tell the little guy I said get well soon Okay." Mabel smiled "You got it." Mabel went back to her knitting. About an hour passed then Mabel herd Dipper call for her. Mabel quickly rushed upstairs to their shared room to see Dipper sitting up in his bed. "Hi Dipping sauce how ya feeling?" Dipper shrugged "Kinda hungry" Mabel smiled. "Good I'll go make you some soup." Mabel said leaving the room. Mabel poked her head through the door. "Oh and Wendy said get well soon." Dipper smiled even when he's sick just seeing Mabel makes him happy. After a couple of minutes Mabel came back with a bowl of soup and sat at the edge of his bed. She held the spoon up to his mouth and Dipper blushed.

"Uh Mabel I'm pretty sure I can feed myself." Mabel pouted. "Pllleeeeaaasssseeee" "She looks so cute." Dipper thought, he couldn't say no to her. "Okay fine only for you." Dipper said. "YAY!" While Mabel was feeding Dipper he would sometimes blush and look away. She thought he was so adorable and always giggle when he did that. During the rest of the day Mabel never left Dipper's side, giving him medicine when he needed it and Waddles was there to assist Mabel. There was even one awkward moment when Mabel tried to follow Dipper into the bathroom. Later when it was night Waddles was asleep at the end of Dipper's bed while Dipper waited quietly for Mabel to come back from changing. Mabel came back dressed in her purple nightgown, she climbed into Dipper's bed she was worn out from taking care of Dipper that she fell asleep quickly.

Dipper tried to sleep but couldn't he toss and turned to try and get comfortable but his fever made it difficult. Just then Dipper felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Mabel had woken up she started rubbing his chest and nuzzled his neck. "It's okay I got you." Mabel said. Dipper felt relaxed, he turned around to face her. She was smiling at him. This made Dipper smile, both twins stared at each other then Mabel moved forward and kissed Dipper on the lips. Dipper was shocked for only a second but then pulled her closer as he melted into the kiss. Dipper felt so much better and he was so happy. Mabel pulled back and giggled. Dipper was dazed but then realized something.

"Oh no Mabel now you might get sick." Mabel nuzzled him. "Aww don't worry if I do get sick my new boyfriend will take care of me." Dipper smiled big hearing that she called him her boyfriend. "I'll gladly take care of you." Dipper said while falling asleep.

Mabel giggle and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Well there you go people how was it? please review**


End file.
